


Things You'll Never Hear The Anamates Say

by Salt_the_Catgirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - Freeform, Comedy, Dumbo - Freeform, F/F, Freakazoid - Freeform, Gold Member, Implied Relationships, Implied Yuri, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inu-Yasha, Kentucky Fried Movie: Fist Full Of Yen, Kimonomimi, Kung Pow, Lucky Luke - Freeform, MST3K - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, RHPS, Record Of Lodoss War, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Sailor Animamates, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Singing, Things Characters Would Never Say, movie quotes, ranma 1/2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were originally inspired to do this by the following site: http://www.goldenqueen.org/ :Things Galaxia Would Never Say.  Therefore, most of what's on this list at the moment is mainly Galaxia related.  Most of these are some of our favorite movie quotes re-worded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You'll Never Hear The Anamates Say

**Author's Note:**

> My husband, my brother, some friends of ours, and I came up with these YEARS ago. I'm posting them here because it sort of counts as a list, and therefore I don't think fanfiction.net 's rules will allow me to post them there. There are some from the original "Things Galaxia Would Never Say" list that inspired us to make this, but I credit movie lines and lines from that list when they happen.

**_ Things You'll Never Hear The Anamates Say: _ **

(We were originally inspired to do this by the following site: http://www.goldenqueen.org/ : ** _Things Galaxia Would Never Say_**. Therefore, most of what's on this list at the moment is mainly Galaxia related. Most of these are some of our favorite movie quotes re-worded.)

  
001\. **_Galaxia:_** *Sees Crow.* "Look, it's Heckle!"  
 ** _Nyanko:_** "No, it's clearly Jeckle!"  
Galaxia: "Oh yeah, you're right." (If you know **_MST3K-Myster Science Theater 3,000_** -and haven't seen their episode: **_The Final Sacrifice_** the movie from Canada, you DON'T know what you're missing, I find it to be their best one, yet. There are other refferences to this movie listed below, most of which are slightly re-worded, though.)

002\. **_Any Of Them:_** "Nyanko, shut the HELL up!" (Ok, maybe they would say that.)

003\. **_Galaxia:_** "Marco!"  
 ** _Anamates:_** "Polo!"

004\. **_Galaxia:_** "Hey! There's an all you can eat buffet at the Chinese Restaurant, you guys wanna' go!?"  
 ** _Others:_** "Sure."  
 ** _Nyanko:_** "As long as Siren's not invited." (Ok, maybe only Galaxia's part would be the only part that wouldn't be said.)

005\. **_Galaxia:_** "Nyanko, stop teasing Crow! Crow, stop encouraging Nyanko!" (For Ranma fans, yes, the 2nd movie DID inspire this sudden outburst.)

006\. **_Galaxia or Chi:_** "Sailor Moon, I'll kill her...! You know... With a rock or something..." (For you Kung-Pow Fans)

007\. **_Galaxia:_** "Nyanko, I'm warning you! Shut the hell up, or I'll find myself a new 'lap cat'!"

008\. **_Galaxia:_** *To Nyanko.* "Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty... Want some milk?"

009\. **_Galaxia:_** *To Chibi Chibi about the incense burner.* "Hey, Chibi Chibi, I'll give you a cookie, if you'll let me have that."

010\. **_Galaxia:_** *After getting the incense burner from Chibi Chibi.* "Now... How do you get the princess out of here...? Rub it? No, that doesn't work. Use it...? No! That doesn't work either!"

011\. **_Galaxia:_** "I'm tired of this black floor in the throne room! I want a swimming pool... Or at least a gold fountain." (Ok, maybe she would decide she wanted the gold fountain.)

012\. **_Galaxia:_** *Quoting Gold Member* "I like GOOOOLD...!" (Ok, yet another she just MIGHT say.)

013\. **_Galaxia:_** "Crow, if you miss Siren so much, why didn't you just say so? I can bring her back, if you find the Star Seed..."

014\. **_Crow:_** "Siren, have you seen my whip?"  
 ** _Siren:_** "No, not since you used it last night."

015\. **_Galaxia:_** *Sitting in the bleachers at the Olympics, waving a small Japanese flag* "Japan!" (For fans of the Excell Saga Anime Series, this sceen WAS inspired by Lord Illpalatza during the series' second DVD.)

016\. **_Siren:_** "I don't know why, but for some reason, I'm just NOT hungry."

017\. **_Psychiatrist:_** "Ok, Miss Nezu, tell me what's bothering you."  
 ** _Mouse:_** "Well, I have a tremendous fear of black phones, and telephone booths..." (But could you blame her if she did?)

018\. **_Chi:_** "You know, Mnemosyne's got the right idea. Forget this killing thing, let's make peace."

019\. **_Galaxia:_** "Crow want a cracker?" (This came from the original **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List)

020\. **_Phi:_** *To Chi.* "You know, this whole thing's getting boring, and Galaxia's such a spazz... Let's rebell."

021\. **_Chi:_** "War and death bore me."

022\. **_Chi:_** "I just don't feel like killing today."

023\. **_Siren:_** "But Crow, I don't want to go to work today! I wanna' stay home and bake cookies with you..."

024\. **_Crow:_** "Galaxia-Samma, have you seen my whip anywhere?"  
 ** _Galaxia:_** "No I haven't. You need to be more concerned about finding me those Star Seeds, though."  
 ** _Crow:_** "But I can't do anything without my whip...!"

025\. **_Siren:_** *Trying to comfort Crow over something.* "I never thought I'd see the day you started crying, Crow...?"  
 ** _Crow:_** "Oh sure, rub it in, why don't you, Siren...?"

026\. **_Mnemosyne:_** "Peace is boring..."

027\. **_Mouse:_** "I don't care how cute they are, I'm not going to chase after men anymore. Let them come to me."

028\. **_Mouse:_** "Gack! What the hell was I thinking when I bought this tacky Zoot Suite!? My Senshi outfit looks much better on me. No wonder I'm having trouble with guys!" (Not that the Zoot Suite isn't cute on her, mind you, but the Senshi outfit DOES look a lot better.)

029\. **_Nyanko:_** "Come on, girls, stop calling me a lessie...! I never said I don't like guys!"

030\. **_Nyanko:_** *Later on in the day/week.* "Oh yeah... I DID tell them I don't trust men... No wonder they said that..."

031\. **_Galaxia:_** "Mouse, turn that DAMN thing off(t.v. or radio, either one)...! I can't stand listening to those Three Lights! If I hear "Search For Your Love" one more time, I'm gonna' punch someone in the face! Geeze... As popular as they are, you'd think they'd come up with more songs than just that one."

032\. **_Galaxia:_** "Don't worry, girls. I know it's not your fault you can't find the Star Seeds. I was a fool to think we'd have found it easily by making wild guesses in a city with such a large population rate. I'm going to bring the others back from their Star Seeds and let all of you look together, we'll cover more ground that way."

033\. **_Galaxia:_** "I should have listened to Mouse and Siren before killing them. They knew who Sailor Moon was... Oh, God! I've made the same mistakes Beryl made...!"

034\. **_Galaxia:_** "I'm sorry, Crow, but I'm afraid I have to relieve you of your dutties. Since you're trying to help your rival, Siren, earn credit with me, it's obvious Nyanko's the better choice for leader of the Animamates than either of you."

035\. **_Crow:_** *To Nyanko, after another Siren-Bashing argument.* If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of her...?"  
 ** _Nyanko:_** "That's right, I am...! Uh...!? *Sweatdrop.* No, I didn't mean that...! That didn't come out right...!"  
 ** _Crow:_** "Well, you can just forget it... I'm not that way. Siren was a friend and a rival over a job position, nothing more... Besides, you're loosing points with me every time you open your mouth..."

036\. **_Any Of Them:_** "Nyanko, you're my best friend." (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List as something Galaxia wouldn't say, but let's face it, neither would Crow, Mouse, or Siren. I don't know about the others, though.)

037\. **_Galaxia:_** (Here's one for you Pokemon fans) "Mouse, I choose you!" (Apparently Chuu means mouse in Japanese: Mouse is from Planet Chuu, then Pikachu is an electric mouse, and let's Utena fans not forget about the monkey-looking mouse ChuuChuu.)

038\. **_Galaxia:_** *Reading an Inu-Yasha Graphic Novel* "Forget Star Sees! Let's go after this Shikkon Jewel of Four Souls, thing...! We'll be invincible if we get a-hold of even a piece of it...!"

039\. **_Galaxia:_** "What's this black stuff all over my throne...? Cat hair...!? Nyanko...! Stop shedding everywhere...!"

040\. **_Galaxia:_** *Notices scratch marks on the sides and back of her throne.* "Nyanko...! Have you been using my throne as a scratching post again!?"

041\. **_Galaxia:_** *Catches Nyanko in the act.* "Damn it, Nyanko...! Stop sharpening your claws on my throne...! Bad kitty...! No tuna for dinner tonight!"

042\. **_Galaxia:_** "Oh, it's Christmas time, I'd better start making out my shopping list for the girls... Let's see... Crow, something shiny and a thing of crackers. Siren, something food... Nyanko... Tuna, a milk bowl with her name on it, a cat nip toy, and a cute gold collar... Mouse..."

043\. **_Mouse:_** *Looks in the refrigerator.* "What the...!? Hey...!? Who ate all my cheese...!?"  
 ** _Siren:_** *Burps.* Ooh, excuse me... *Looks at Mouse.* It wasn't me.

044\. **_Siren:_** "SpongeBob...!? Yaay...! Let's go Jellyfishing...!"  
 ** _Crow:_** "I'm not in the mood for sea food."

045\. **_Galaxia:_** "You killed Crow, I thought you liked her...? She liked you...?"  
 ** _Nyanko:_** "She DIDN'T LIKE ME...! She NEVER LIKED ME...! Nobody ever liked me...!" (For Rocky Horror Fans)

046\. **_Pappillon:_** "Damn it, Nyanko! Stop pawing at my wings before they rip...!"

047\. **_Nyanko:_** *Looks around, seeing Papillon, Mouse, Siren, and Crow, and catches a whiff of their animal smells.* "Mmm... Butterfly... Mousey... Fishy... and Birdy...? Food, food...! Meow, I'm in Heaven...!"

048\. **_Galaxia:_** "Time to go to the Vet, Nyanko...!? *Looks around.* Now where did she run off to...?"

049\. **_Galaxia:_** *Writing her "To Do" list.* "Let's see... Clip Crow's wings... Get Nyanko fixed..."

050\. **_Crow:_** *Referencing a manga issue-To Phoebes and Demos in human form.* "Phoebes, Demos, no hard feelings, right...? That whole Star Seed thing was just a joke, I didn't mean it. You know I always thought you girls were my best friends..."  
 ** _Siren:_** "But, Crow...!? What about me?"  
 ** _Crow:_** "... Like I said, you two have always been my best friends."

051\. **_Crow:_** *To Nyanko.* "Stop picking on my Siren-Chan...! That's my job...!"  
 ** _Nyanko:_** "Smiles mischievously.* "YOUR Siren-Chan...?  
 ** _Crow:_** "Ah...!? I didn't mean it like that...!"  
 ** _Nyanko:_** "Oh really...? *Holds up a tape recorder and laughs triumphantly.* NOW who should the others be worrying about being a lessie...? I've got proof, right here, straight from the horse's mouth...!"  
 ** _Crow:_** *Tries to take it away from Nyanko, who jumps away, laughing.* "Give it here...! Damn, you slippery Bitch, why couldn't you have been a dog or snail so you'd be easier to catch...!? *Nyanko runs off, Crow chasing after her.* Come back here...!"

052\. **_Galaxia:_** "Mouse, I told you to turn that thing off...! I'm tired of that song! Those Three Lights have no talent, if you want real music, go talk to Siren and Crow...! They can out sing all three of those guys."  
 ** _Mouse:_** *Turns off the T.V. and goes to find Crow and Siren.* "Ok..."  
 ** _Crow and Siren:_** *Singing together.* "Search for your love..."  
 ** _Galaxia:_** *Screams.* I'm surrounded...!"

053\. **_Nyanko or Galaxia:_** *Has Crow in a giant bird cage.* "Now, my little song bird, sing for me."  
 ** _Crow:_** *Sighs.* "Alright, as long as you promise not to clip my wings, and to let me out of here afterwards... But I'm warning you, I don't do requests..."

054\. **_Chi:_** "Oh come on, just one more sacrifice before we go...!?"  
 ** _Phi:_** "Alright... But this is the FINAL sacrifice...!"  
 ** _Chi:_** "Goody, goody...!" (Another **_MST3K Final Sacrifice_** reference.)

055\. **_Mouse:_** "I'm tired of this cutesy-wutsey act... *Comes out of the shadows on a Harley, dressed in solid black.* I'm going for the biker-babe look, instead."

056\. **_Chi:_** *Playing the original Nintendo version of the Duck Hunt video game.* "Forget the Damned Ducks... I just want to kill that stupid dog...! *Aims at the dog and pulls the trigger.* Stop laughing at me, damn it...!"

057\. **_Crow:_** *After Siren messes something up again - Pops her on top of the head.* "What was that...? This is NOT a charade...! We need compwete and total concentration... Now, try again, with feewing...!" (Sorry, if you HAVEN'T seen the skit **_Fist Full Of Yen_** from the comedy movie **_Kentucky Fried Movie_** , you probably wouldn't appreciate this one.)

058\. **_Galaxia:_** "I forgive you for failing, Tin Nyanko." (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List.)

059\. **_Galaxia:_** "I figure Sailor Moon will get bored and die, and then I will rule..." (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List.)

060\. **_Galaxia or Chi:_** "GAH! I shot right in between them, I got confused!" (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List. Another ** _MST3K Final Sacrifice_** refference.)

061\. **_Galaxia:_** "Let's see....I can plant those roses here..." (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List. Another ** _MST3K Final Sacrifice_** reference. )

062\. **_Galaxia:_** *Sing-Song* "And I won't be denied, and I will be the one to hold Mamo-chan down, kiss him so hard...I'll take Mamo-chan's breath away..." (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List. Another ** _MST3K Final Sacrifice_** refference. )

063\. **_Galaxia:_** "Iron Mouse, I'm giving you a raise!" (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List.)

064\. **_Mouse:_** *In response to #63.* "Yay, I get to be taller now...!!!!!!!!!"

065\. **_Galaxia:_** "I don't care if I'm too old, I'm getting my Cat-Woman pajamas back out again." (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List. This remark coincides with the same **_MST3K_** movie as #'s 1, 54, 60, 61, and 62.)

066\. **_Galaxia:_** "Does my butt look too big in this armor? ;-;" (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List and was copied and pasted directly from it, word-for-word, as were #'s 58-63, and #'s 65-76.)

067\. **_Galaxia:_** "... Nyanko, where's my thong?" (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List.)

068\. **_Galaxia:_** "NYANKO! THE ONE WITH THE TIGER STRIPES! Not the pink one .." (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List.)

069\. **_Galaxia:_** "Here, kitty, kitty." And actually gave Nyanko a ball of yarn .. (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List.)

070\. **_Galaxia:_** "Aluminum, recycle yourself, you're trash." Okay, she might say that but .. still. (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List. I'm sorry, but I'd have to hurt her if I heard her say this one.)

071\. **_Galaxia:_** "PHI AND CHI! Did you two wrestle and knock over my 40 dollar golden lamp?" (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List.)

072\. **_Galaxia:_** "Chaos you suck... I'd rather have Sailor Uranus take over my body." (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List.)

073\. **_Nyanko:_** ::purrs like a cat when playing with yarn:: "Purrr, I want some fish." (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List, but I see it fitting for Nyanko more than anything.)

074\. **,i >Galaxia:** "You know Lead Crow, I think you should take over Shadow Galactica." (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List.)

075\. **,i >Galaxia:** "NYANKO! My throne room now! You're getting a raise!" (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List.)

076\. **_Galaxia or Crow:_** "Oh, I'm sorry Aluminum Siren! I accidentally ordered anchovies on our pizza!" (This was originally on the **_Things Galaxia Would Never Say_** List.)

077\. **_Siren:_** *In response to #76.* "That's all right. I'm too hungry to care, right now. I'll just pick them off." *Starts eating the pizza.* (Ok, she probably WOULD pull this one, if she wasn't the "Sailor Mermaid".)  
078\. **_Mouse:_** (In her last episode.) *Picks up the phone on the train.* Hello...?  
 ** _Galaxia:_** Sailor Iron Mouse you...  
 ** _Mouse:_** *Mouse hangs up* Oh my god...! I hung up...! *Flash to Galaxia, with the receiver beeping in her ear.*  
 ** _Galaxia:_** ... Can run, but you can't hide...

079\. **_Galaxia:_** *Just before Mouse is sent out on her first mission. Tries not to laugh.* Mouse, do you REALLY intend to do business like THAT...!?  
 ** _Mouse:_** Chuu...? Why not...?  
 ** _Galaxia:_** Oh, no reason... Just, what's with the Zoot Suite...!?

080. ** _Mouse:_** *Some time after her "death" when the power of Sailor Moon's crystal's set everything back the way it should have been.* Chuu...? *Hears a phone ring or sees a black phone.* Aaah...! *Runs off screaming.* Keep it away from me...!

081\. **_Mouse:_** *As Crow tries to teach her how to use a video-phone.* "No, no... I don't wanna' look...!"  
 ** _Crow:_** "Would you relax...? It's just a video phone, it's not like the one you're used to."  
 ** _Mouse:_** "Chuu...? I don't care, it's STILL a phone...!"  
 ** _Crow:_** "And I though Siren was hopeless...?" *Presses a button and Nyanko shows up on the screen.*  
 ** _Mouse:_** "Eeek...! A cat...!" *Runs off.*  
 ** _Crow and Nyanko:_** *Sweatdrop.*

082\. **_Crow:_** *Playing Psychiatrist for Mouse.* "Now, I'm gonna' hold up a few items, and I want you to tell me what they are."  
 ** _Siren:_** *Dressed in a nurse's outfit.* "Here you go, Dr. Crow..." *Hands Crow a pen.*  
 ** _Crow:_** "Thank you, Nurse Siren. Now, Mouse, what's this...?" *Shows Mouse the pen.*  
 ** _Mouse:_** "Pen... Phone..."  
 ** _Crow:_** *Takes a pencil from Siren.* "And this...?"  
 ** _Mouse:_** "Pencil... Black Phone..."  
 ** _Crow:_** *Takes an antique black phone from Siren.* "And this...?"  
 ** _Mouse:_** "Black rotery phone..." *Realises what's in front of her and jumps up, running to a corner of the room, screaming.*  
 ** _Crow:_** "Curing her of this is going to be harder than I thought..." (For fans of the Stephen Spielberg cartoon series **_Freakazoid_** , YES this WAS inspired by the episode where Freakazoid tried to learn telepathy and constantly ended up hitting himself in the head with a brick.)

083\. **_Mouse:_** *To Crow and Siren.* "Don't you girls get it!? When Nyanko looks at us, she's thinking, 'Breakfast *Points at Crow.*, Lunch *Points at Siren.*, and Dinner...! *Points at herself.*'" (This WAS inspired by a line from the old NickToon Cartoon Show **_Aaahh!!! Real Monsters_** )

084\. **_Siren:_** "I think I need to go on a diet..."  
 ** _Crow:_** *Thinks.* "She's already on a sea-food diet, she sees food, and she eats it."

085\. **_Galaxia or Chi:_** "Killing is bad, and wrong. There should be a new, stronger word for killing, like 'bad-wrong', or 'badong'. That's it, killing is badong, from now on, I will stand for the opposite of killing, 'goonodab'."(Yes, this did come from **_Kung Pow:_** Enter The Fist.)

086\. **_Galaxia:_** "Ok, girls, I'm going out for a game of Poker with Beryl and the other Villains. Nyanko, hold down the fort while I'm gone."  
 ** _Phi and Chi:_** "No fair...! How come Nyanko's always left in charge...!?'  
 ** _Crow:_** "Why doesn't she leave someone else in charge once in a while...!?"  
 ** _Mouse:_** "Especially since you're No.1 amongst the Animamates, anyway, right...?"  
 ** _Siren:_** "I don't care who's in charge, I'm just here to eat."  
 ** _Lethe:_** "Don't get sad again, please..."  
 ** _Papillion:_** "We're running short on food as it is..."  
 ** _Galaxia:_** "On second thought, MAYYYYYBE you should come with me..."

087\. **_Nyanko:_** "... And I, Dr. Meow Meow Lombardi..." (Ok, if you don't know **_MST3K_** 's version of **_The Sea Creature_** , you wouldn't understand this.)

088\. **_Mouse:_** *Goes into her bedroom and looks on the bed.* "Chuu...? *Sweatdrop.* Where is it...!? *Looks around and starts digging through the covers, then comes out into the hallway, shouting angrily.* Ok...! Which one of you stole my Pikachu doll...!?"

089\. **_Nyanko:_** *Sweatdrop.* "Siren, what the hell are you doing...!?"  
 ** _Mouse:_** "Stop eating the grass...!"  
 ** _Siren:_** "But I'm so hungry, and there's nothing else to eat around here..." *Minutes pass.*  
 ** _Mouse:_** "... Um, Crow... Does she graze like this often...?"  
 ** _Crow:_** "Don't look at her, she's a bubble head, whenever she runs out of other types of food, she pretends the grass is salad..."  
 ** _Siren:_** *Starts to pick up another piece of grass, only to find Sailor Moon standing there.* "Oh, that's disgusting...! Someone's stepping on my dinner...! WITH HIGH-HEELED BOOTS...!!!!!!!!!!" (Being a huge Siren fan, I want to apologize to all fellow Siren fans out there. This was inspired by two different things 1, a **_Lodoss War_** picture of Parn and Deedlit, where Parn's playing a grass flute and 2, the animated movie **_Lucky Luke_** -particularly my favorite of the Dalton Brothers Averial, right before the Indians show up.)

090\. **_Crow:_** *Singing.* "Well, I've seen a horse fly, I've seen a dragon fly, I've seen house fly, but I be done seen, 'bout everything, when I see an elephant fly..." (Confused...? The answer to this can be found in two words 'Remember **_Dumbo_** '?)

091\. **_Kid:_** *At Marine World, points into the dolphin pool.* "Look, Mommy, it's a mermaid...!"  
 ** _Crow:_** "What the...!?" *Takes out the binoculars and looks over at the dolphin pool. Sweatdrop.* "Oh God, no...! Siren, you idiot, get out of there...!"

092\. **_Nyanko:_** "I'm telling you it's a chandelier...!"  
 ** _Mouse:_** "No, it's an Egyptian wig...!"  
 ** _Crow:_** "No! It's CLEARLY a lamp shade..."  
 ** _Siren:_** "It looks like a normal golden helmet to me...?"  
 ** _Everyone-Else:_** *Sweatdrop.*  
 ** _Galaxia:_** "HEY...! Put...the...crown...BACK...!"

093\. **_Crow:_** *Gets stuck polishing Galaxia's armor and helmet. She pics up the helmet and looks at it. Sweatdrop.* "What was Galaxia thinking when she put all this gold and jewels on the ugliest hat in the galaxy...!?"(For fans of the Stephen Spielburg cartoon series **_Freakazoid_** , YES this WAS inspired by the episode where Freakazoid tried to learn telepathy.)


End file.
